List of student cliques in Edward and Eric
This article contains a list of student cliques that are abound in Lakeside City School, which happens to be one of the main settings of the animated series, Edward and Eric. These cliques share interests with each other and are usually seen in groups. Non-Cliques Non-clique students '''are obviously students who do not belong to any of the school's cliques. Rather than have hierarchies and rivalries like the other cliques, non-clique students simply just get on with their school life. All of them wear the standard dark teal school uniform, although Edward's stands out because it's orange, while Eric's is blue. Speaking of, the Pearson brothers and their best friends are one of the most significant examples of non-clique students. Nerds The '''Nerds are a group of students who are easily recognizable with their lime green school uniforms, glasses and bad postures. They are infamous for being socially awkward, possessing bad hygiene, lacking physical strength, being "random", being easily frightened, having bad posture (as said above) and being excessively obsessive with their interests (most notably towards Vaults and Vampires). Because of this, they are easy targets for bullying all across the school to the point where even the kindergarteners can be seen mocking them. In some sort of way, every single Nerd resembles Edward. All of the Nerds are also either overweight, or underweight. They are some of the worst fighters in the school, as they fight with weak punches/slaps/scratches, although they are responsible for inventing most of the weapons found across campus. The Nerds' turf is the school's library and the abandoned observatory. Their hangout spot outside of school is Comic Fortress Members *Aaron Pasteur (Leader) *Corey O'Connor *Igor Shewhosaw *Abdul Renbarger *Tamara Pound *Agustin Strong Jocks The Jocks 'are the strongest and most popular clique in the school. They consider the gym and football field their turf. Most of the Jocks are much larger than the average student, and their clique outfit involves athletic clothes over their standard school uniforms, as well as sport-related shoes as opposed to ordinary shoes. The Jocks are sworn enemies of the Nerds and always attack them on sight. Members *Travis Harrison (Leader) *Zachary Laverty *Bo Wilson *Gilbert Garcia Goths (WIP) Preps The '''Preps '(sometimes nicknamed '''Preppies) consist of rich, arrogant and well-dressed students who are considered old money. Each of the Preps are highly skilled in boxing. They usually look down on people of lower class than them, which is the main reason why they have a sworn rivalry with the Greasers. The Preps speak in all sorts of British accents, ranging from Cockney to trans-Atlantic accents. All of the Preps also happen to be Stanley's cousins. Members *Stanley Breault (Leader) *Harry Martin *Balthazar Abrahams Greasers The '''Greasers '''dress in leather or denim jackets and jeans. Obviously, they also grease their hair. In simple terms: they dress like throwbacks from the 1950s. During Gym, they wear dark blue shirts and brown cargo shorts. Other than Tuna, their surnames suggest they are of Italian-American descent. The Greasers are sworn enemies of the Preps, and their turf is the school's auto shop and Lakeside's local drive-in theater. Members *Larry Esposito (Leader) *Tuna Fish Hippies (WIP) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Characters in Edward and Eric Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages